A New Look
by JJKMagic
Summary: When it comes to fashion Yuj and Maqui couldn't be more different but when the blond notices his boyfriend eyeing a shirt with much interest that definitely is not his own size, Maqui decides that for his lover, he COULD try a new look for a change. YUJ/MAQUI. YAOI, FLUFF.


More Yuj/Maqui because the world needs more Yuj/Maqui!

**Warning: Yaoi, Fluff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of its characters, all rights belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

**A New Look**

Maqui has adopted a thoroughly optimistic view of the future. He doesn't fear failure anymore, knows that if he just keeps going he'll someday be the hero he wants to be.

It was Yuj who dispelled all his worries as he voiced his doubts about himself to the bluenette one evening. He had listened quietly, contemplatively and then simply said: "That you want to be as brave as Snow only proves that you're already quite brave."

And it was just something about the bluenette's words, no how he said them, that made them ring so true and helped Maqui permanently dispatch these worries.

Yes, his lover is a supportive pillar he can always rely on, always encouraging him.

But unfortunately, when it comes to clothes shopping he can be quite a pain. Almost understandably it takes the bluenette _hours_ to find anything he likes.

It's not like Maqui really minds all that much though. How often has he heard Yuj say: "I told you you didn't have to come!" And hedid. But that Maqui heard that sentence that often already just proves that he doesn't mind enough to actually stay home though even after hours he can't seem to find any pattern in what Yuj likes and what he doesn't. He feels like he's missing the bigger picture there.

But accompanying his lover on his shopping trips is always worth it in the end because it is actually really endearing to watch Yuj when he finds something he really likes.

It's no secret that the bluenette really enjoys fashion, so on days like this he is especially upbeat. But when he is actually looking for something to buy he always inspects most clothes almost sceptically.

But then there's always that one thing he really likes and the moment his eyes light up at the first glance of the new clothes it's an almost sure-fire purchase too.

But Maqui doesn't mind. He just watches when Yuj, adorned with the new outfit, spins around himself, inspecting every angle. Satisfied with his own judgment he then turns to his blond companion, his eyes bright and his whole being practically radiating happiness.

"What do you think, Maqui?"

He always asks even though he never questions his own judgment anyway and Maqui is filled with a sense of warmth realizing that despite Yuj having his very own style he really wants the blond to approve of it too.

"It looks great on you!"

_'But mostly because it puts that smile on your face.' _He doesn't say that though and just watches Yuj beaming as he inspects himself in the new outfit in the mirror.

And when the bluenette finds something he really likes, he will take it, no matter the price. Needless to say he spends a lot of money on clothes.

At the beginning Yuj tried to give him advice on his outfits as well but he quickly gave up on it. Once Yuj is satisfied with his purchases Maqui quietly flees the store and instead steers towards a shop where mortals with a less than solid income are more likely to find something affordable.

Yuj, however, looks lost in a shop like this. He mostly wanders down the aisles without much interest for a minute or two and then just stands quietly in a corner, having learned that Maqui will take what he wants anyway and with a simple mindset like his when it comes to clothes, having a fashion addict watch his every move only prolongs a quick purchase by a considerable degree.

Not so today though Maqui notices as he finds Yuj missing from his usual spot near the entrance and instead finds him standing in the middle of the shop inspecting something with much interest.

The blond slowly rounds the corner to see what he is looking at when he notices the dreamy look on his lover's face he normally has when he finds something he really likes but he isn't looking at something his size at all but rather Maqui's.

He walks up to the bluenette to inspect it.

"That's quite a deep v-neck, isn't it?" he remarks offhandedly.

"Maqui!" Yuj startles and spins around but the blond just keeps staring at the shirt.

"Don't think it will fit you though."

The bluenette huffs but turns around always dejectedly.

"I'm just looking, okay?"

Maqui registers the resigned tone in his voice and is mostly still staring at the shirt in question when an idea comes to his mind.

"I know you don't like these kinds of shops, why don't you go on ahead? I won't be long, _unlike you._"

"Ha ha," he replies sarcastically but Maqui just chuckles as Yuj turns to leave the shop as advised.

"That guy your friend?"

Maqui is almost startled to suddenly find one of the female shop assistants right next to him, but she barely even looks at him but rather at Yuj as he leaves the store.

"No," he replies taking one last look at the retreating form of his lover, "my boyfriend."

And he smiles proudly at that thought because he really can't help it.

"Awww, you lucky devil!" the girl remarks, noticeably jealous but not feeling all that sad about it either. She actually seems rather nice as far as Maqui can tell.

"Right, huh? Can't believe it myself..."he only mutters the last part under his breath.

The shop assisstant just throws him a smile and then returns to her work as Maqui turns back to the shirt Yuj had been inspecting.

It is a simple black shirt with a deep v-neck and stylish silvery patterns strewn about. It is nice he figures but not his style at all, but with Yuj's dreamy face in mind he takes it with him to the fitting room anyway.

After ensuring that it actually fits him pretty well he spends a long time simply staring at his reflection though.

Deciding that just staring doesn't help at all he leaves the room to inspect the outfit in the store mirror but quickly has to realize that it doesn't make much of a difference. The shirt might not even be that bad but he just had nothing to go along with it. And to be honest he doesn't look like himself either.

The shop assistant from before, probably noticing how lost he looks, joins him in front of the mirror then.

"That won't quite go well together, will it?" she says indicating the horrible contradiction of his casual khaki pants and the fashionable shirt he is currently sporting.

Maqui chuckles and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Not really, eh? … Ah! Can you help me find something suitable"

"Of course," she says smiling as she motions for him to follow her, "right this way!"

X-X-X

"Now that was unusually long _for you," _Yuj remarks as the blond catches up with him in front of the store.

"Ha ha, sorry, the girl kept giving me advices," Maqui replies apologetically but quickly notices the hurt look on the other's face.

"You let her give you advice but not me?"

The blond quickly notices his mistake.

"Ah, I just didn't want to appear rude! Don't worry, I told her you're my boyfriend," he explains himself cheekily but Yuj doesn't seem to know whether to blush or be angry at that.

After a surprised pause he just asks: "Now why did you do _that_?"

"She asked," the blond replies simply, "she was interested in you, you know, not me."

At that the bluenette just doesn't know what to respond, fearing the possibility of saying something wrong so he lets it drop.

"Let's just go home."

X-X-X

It is later that night, the bar slowly filling with more and more people, that Maqui retreats to his room in the shack that serves as a home to the befriended NORA members.

Today's purchases are still tucked away in the corner where his small and only mirror is, the blond still unsure if he should ever actually wear them.

It's Yuj's dreamy expression fluttering across his mind that makes him get up from the bed where he sat contemplating and walk over to his newly purchased clothes.

He looks at them hesitantly one last time and then just tells himself to suck it up as he changes out of his usual outfit and into... this one.

He doesn't even know what to call it.

Once he is done he is about to place his beloved goggles and headphones back on his head but a look at the mirror stops him mid-movement.

No, that won't quite work, he tells himself and puts them back down before swallowing his nerves and heading out of his room almost in a rush, fearing that he might just die of nerves otherwise.

X-X-X

As he enters the bar again, everything seems normal at first, he almost begins to feel normal but that only lasts for a few seconds.

"Maqui?!" both Lebreau and Gadot exclaim in disbelief as they see someone that doesn't look like their friend at all, the mechanic's goggles absent from his head, tight- fitted jeans clinging to his hips and a black v-neck shirt revealing quite a bit of skin down his chest.

"Maqui!"

It is Yuj who approaches him somewhat hesitantly, inspecting his outfit in disbelief, eyes wandering back and forth between his face and his outfit.

But Maqui can also see that spark in his eyes, that first spark that is always there when he sees something he likes and that spreads into an all-out smile within seconds.

It does this time too, but Maqui barely sees the brilliant smile overtake his lover's face before he is pulled into a tight hug.

"_Maqui..._" Yuj breathes the name into his ear rather than actually say it and he sounds almost... close to tears?

He pulls away then, the smile on his face making it seem like he is looking at a cherished treasure. Under his intense gaze Maqui can feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Why?" Yuj asks puzzled but looking as happy as ever.

"Uh, I-I wanted to try a new look?" the babbled response is more a question than an answer itself, "I-I just saw you looking this shirt so I thought I-I-"

Yuj stops his rambling then, the kiss short but meaningful and Maqui's face profusely flushed now.

He takes the blond's hand then and pulls him slowly out of the middle of the bar, closer to the wall and a fake privacy.

"You- you like it?" Maqui asks him pointlessly.

"I do," the bluenette responds, "girl does not have half-bad a taste."

"_So _will you let me give you advice from now on?"

The look in his eyes is almost predatory as he looms over the smaller male standing next to the corner now.

Maqui just chuckles in embarrassment and averts his eyes.

"Uhm, no, I wouldn't exactly call these pants comfortable and the people are staring."

"That's because you look great," Yuj assures him as he leans down to nibble on his ear.

_Or_ because he has Maqui pressed against the wall, his taller frame almost completely blocking the blond from view.

The smaller male tries to ignore the shivers running down his spine at the action as he pushes weakly against Yuj's chest to gain his attention.

He feels the other's gaze on him but doesn't look up as he asks: "Are you happy?"

"Hm?" the bluenette doesn't seem able to make sense of the question asked so suddenly.

"I'm always happy as long as you are here."

The far too open response only makes the blond hide his face in Yuj's chest instead as he is sure his face grew even redder if that is possible.

But he snaps out of it long enough to place a quick peck on the other's lips and grin up at him.

"We better go to our room before we end up causing a scene."

The bluenette smirks back at him then.

"What? You think I can't control myself?"

Maqui chuckles, aware of their more than close proximity, never mind Yuj nibbling at his ear before even though he is usually a rather private person when it comes to that.

"You don't look like you can."

Yuj looks like he wants to disagree but then just smiles and shakes his head.

"You're right," he admits shamelessly.

"Hah! I may not get your sense of fashion but apart from that I know you all too well," the blond replies triumphantly and starts to drag his lover towards the back of the bar to their rooms.

* * *

What? Do I hear complaints about the missing of smut? Hehe, just wait for my next fic then^^

**Until then read and review please^^**


End file.
